


in a galaxy, it’s just you and I

by starlightaegi



Series: baekhyun adores everything about chanyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: Baekhyun loves everything about Chanyeol, going from his hair to his smile and everything in between. He just loves Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: baekhyun adores everything about chanyeol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	in a galaxy, it’s just you and I

**Author's Note:**

> i like to consider this an essay written through a story💀 because Chanyeol is an adorable human being 🥺💜 and no one can tell me otherwise.

Baekhyun loved everything about Chanyeol. His fluffy hair, his nice hands, his adorable ears, just everything. Whenever he has the chance, he’ll compliment Chanyeol, and feel satisfied when he sees the flush of red on his cheeks. He doesn’t understand how someone can look at Chanyeol and not think he’s cute, if so then they need to set an appointment with the eye doctor.

It was a calm Thursday night, which was movie night for the couple, and they were cuddled up on the couch. Chanyeol was laying on Baekhyun’s lap, letting his hair be played with while the movie Titanic was playing on the tv. Usually when someone plays with his hair, he’s out like a light, but he wants to finish watching this movie. Chanyeol could feel his eyes start to droopy, tiredness starting to creep about.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m starting to fall asleep, you’re making me feel tired.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Chanyeol immediately shook his head. He might not want to fall asleep and finish the movie, but he would rather have Baekhyun play with his hair than not. It’s not a win-win situation, but he secretly loves when Baekhyun shows him random bursts of affection. Even if it was in the middle of them shopping for groceries, Baekhyun decides to either hold his hand or cling onto his back while browsing through aisles.

“No, but if I fall asleep, will you tell me what happens later?”

“Of course, sweet pea! I think everyone knows what happens in the end.”

Chanyeol flushed immediately, and turned to hide away in Baekhyun’s shirt, snuggling into his tummy. He always gets flustered with the cute pet names that Baekhyun gives him, and the list seems to be never ending, and he couldn’t help his heart jumping a bit. They’ve been together since high school, almost six years, and his heart still jumps.

“Goodnight, Baekhyunnie, but please keep playing with my hair.”

“Of course, muffin.” Baekhyun leaned down, giving a light kiss on Chanyeol’s hair, before going back to watching the tv while playing with Chanyeol’s fluffy hair. It amazes him how someone could have such soft hair without really doing any with it. Baekhyun has soft hair but it wasn’t the level of softness Chanyeol’s hair is. No matter what remedies he could use. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soon enough, Chanyeol fell asleep and Baekhyun finished watching the three hour long movie. The difficult thing was trying to get a sleepy Chanyeol to bed because he’s already clumsy awake, it was even worse when he was half asleep. Here’s Baekhyun’s five-step guide to waking a sleeping Chanyeol to get him to bed.

Step One: start by slightly shaking the sleeping Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Step Two: if sleeping Chanyeol doesn’t move then go for his ears. It’s the best way to wake him up.

Step Three: after a sleeping Chanyeol turns into a half asleep Chanyeol, shower him with a million kisses until he becomes flustered and tries to move away.

Step Four: getting a half asleep Chanyeol was very difficult as it was because of their size difference. But it was worth it because a sleepy Chanyeol was a cuddle bug.

Step Five: tuck him in, and give even more kisses, and cuddle him back to sleep.

“Baekhyunnie?”

“Yes, cupcake?”

As soon as Baekhyun climbed into the covers, Chanyeol immediately clung onto him. He needed his cuddle buddy, and needed his extra body heat because it was the middle of winter. Chanyeol gets cold easily, so he’s always in sweaters or hoodies, which Baekhyun steals sometimes.

“I love you. Very much.”

“I love you more, sweet pea.”

Chanyeol sat up a little bit and gave Baekhyun a quick kiss before snuggling back into his shirt. He was still half asleep, but he was waking up more by the minute, and he needed to wake up early.

“Can you play with my hair until I fall asleep?”

Chanyeol immediately flushed but he didn’t know why because Baekhyun has, many times, expressed his adoration for Chanyeol’s fluffy hair. He was too shy to really ask a lot of people to play with his hair when he was feeling sleepy, except for his mom, but that’s besides the point. 

“Of course, Chanyeollie. You know how much I love your hair.”

“I know.”

🖤🪐💫

Spring was just around the corner, the flowers were about to bloom, and the air warmer. Chanyeol was chilling on the couch, dressed in nothing but a hoodie and some pajama pants. He was off work for a few days, and so he decided that he was going to start some dramas and most likely finish them. It was boring without Baekhyun around, but he’ll survive until he gets home.

Speaking of Baekhyun coming home, he should be here soon, and Chanyeol was excited. He’s been watching all these dramas and has no one to talk about then with. He has texted Junmyeon throughout the day about his fanboy moments, but it wasn’t the same. He knows that Baekhyun will listen to him rant about said drama because he was whipped. Everyone knows Baekhyun is whipped for Chanyeol, it’s a proven fact.

The electric sound of the door unlocking, and Chanyeol immediately put his phone down and had the brightest smile, but it immediately faded away when Baekhyun flopped onto the couch, and immediately cuddled into him. 

“Is everything okay, Baekhyunnie?”

“No,” Baekhyun immediately grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, and started to play with his fingers, without realizing it. Whenever, whether it was cuddling or eating, Baekhyun would take the chance to hold Chanyeol’s hands and fiddle with his fingers. “My boss was being rude today. It’s like everything I did was wrong, but I’m sure I was doing it right.”

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol had really nice hands, and it was even better that they seemed to fit perfectly with his. It was like they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together to complete the puzzle. But then again, he’s a whipped man for Chanyeol, as anyone should be because who couldn’t love such an adorable, lovable, and cute person. It was nearly impossible. 

“I know you were doing it right, but your boss has been coming for you this past week. Maybe it’s time to find somewhere else to show your talent to someone who will appreciate it.”

“I know, Chanyeollie, but the reason I’m staying is because I’m this close to becoming one of the top people in the company. I think my boss is scared that I’ll overthrow him, which I plan on doing.”

“Of course, but until then, if he gives you problems again I’ll come visit. I can be scary.”

“Chanyeollie, cupcake, I hate to burst your bubble, but you can’t be scary.”

“Yes I can!”

Chanyeol proceeded to a glare that he deemed was scary, but Baekhyun poked his cheek with a smile. Chanyeol immediately smiled back and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. He couldn’t be scary, even if he tried hard enough, but he likes to think he would be.

“No, you look like a cutie! It makes me want to kiss you and smother you with love.”

“Do it then.”

And that’s what Baekhyun did.

🖤🪐💫

Baekhyun has a thing for Chanyeol’s ears, it was more of an adoration, but they just make him even cuter. He can’t help but out of nowhere just to want to play with Chanyeol’s ears. Whether it would be when they were out with friends or even out and about somewhere. It mostly happens when Chanyeol is talking to someone, and Baekhyun can’t help to fiddle with his ears.

Chanyeol was talking to Sehun about a comeback of an artist they like, and Baekhyun was admiring him before he reached for Chanyeol’s ear. He felt the taller stop for a minute, not expecting the sudden touch, but he continued talking to Sehun. Baekhyun started to talk to Kyungsoo about random stuff that happens at work.  
Everyone just watched the two because they were whipped for each other. 

Everyone has heard the “Chanyeol is adorable” talk  
from Baekhyun about a million times. Whenever Chanyeol had a new magazine cover, Baekhyun would buy them all one and rant about how adorable his baby muffin was. Even if the picture wasn’t meant to be cute, Baekhyun would still find it adorable. They have a whole Chanyeol magazine collection thanks to the whipped man named Byun Baekhyun.

After hanging out for a couple of hours with their friends, they went back to their apartment. They were both starting to get tired, so after getting ready for bed, the both snuggled underneath the blankets. Baekhyun wasn’t as tired as Chanyeol, so he took this time to fiddle with Chanyeol’s ear again. Baekhyun’s heart wanted to combust because Chanyeol was too cute.

“Chanyeollie, do you know how adorable you are?”

“I’m not—“

“Yes, you are. You’re my adorable, cute, sweet baby muffin.”

Chanyeol felt the blush creep into his cheeks, now wide awake with all these compliments he’s getting. He hid away in the blankets, snuggling into Baekhyun’s tummy. Baekhyun is always showering him with compliments that you would think he was used to getting them over the years, but he’s not. He probably will never not be flustered about it.

“You baby me too much. It’s going to make my heart combust one day.”

“I love babying you because you’re my baby. And nothing will change that.”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a kiss, and poked his dimple that he gets when he smiles. He just loves his cute muffin to the end of the world and back.

🖤🪐💫

Summer was in the air, the smell of the ocean filling through the room. The couple were in Busan as a vacation as well as because Chanyeol had a photoshoot in the progress right, and let’s say Baekhyun is not surviving very well because how can one look so good.

It was a shoot on the beach, and Baekhyun was living for it. He could sunbathe while Chanyeol was taking pictures before they could play in the ocean. That’s what he was doing now, sitting in a chair underneath an umbrella on his phone. He looked up real quick, but did a double take once he saw what he saw. It was his baby full on smiling, brightening up the whole world. Baekhyun could see his dimples from here.

Chanyeol was just a beautiful human being in general, and if Baekhyun didn’t know Chanyeol, he would probably be a fanboy. He’s still Chanyeol’s number one fan, and he will forever be his number one fan. He smiled and went back to his phone to spam their group chat with some Chanyeol love.

“Baekhyunnie! I’m free so we can play in the ocean now!”

“Okay, cupcake!” 

Baekhyun reached up and poked his dimple before running away into the water. He’s been waiting to have some beach time since they are technically on vacation, and there’s so many things that he wanted to see. Now that he’s free from the photoshoot, he can enjoy the rest of the week going around to places they’ve never been before. 

Once the sun started to go down on the horizon, they sat down on the beach, watching the sun set. It was calming sitting next to the person you love a lot, and Baekhyun felt warmth flood through his heart admiring his precious muffin, who was watching the as the sun was finally saying goodnight and the moon peaking out to say hello.

“Chanyeollie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much. I love your fluffy hair. I love your adorable ears. I love the way you smile and when your adorable dimples are shown. I love your hands because they fit mine like a missing puzzle piece that means together we are complete. I love your everything. I just love you.”

“I love you more, Baekhyunnie.”

And the two sat down, cuddled up watching the sunset. They were going to love each other forever, until the end of the earth and back, Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol was like a whole galaxy. A galaxy that only revolves around everything about Chanyeol, and only about his precious muffin. A galaxy with just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chanyeol 💜


End file.
